


New start

by Awenseth



Category: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Gen, Next Generation, Preview-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm...got nostalgic about the series Aaahh!Real Monster and this come out, you can look at it as some sort of a preview-fic similar to one of my Black Cat fics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New start

After all those adventurous and sometimes boring days spent together, learning how to walk the path of life with own feet, going through laughter and tears together the final day has come, the last exam had finished and from the time on when dawn breaks in will a new generation of students leave Monster Academy to make place for a new generation of young monsters to start their scarring. The whole trash dump was now filled with young-adult monsters who used this time to spend one last big party together with their friends before stepping out into an unsure future which awaited most of them who still hadn’t decided what to do with theie new freedom. Others debated their plans with their closest friends or were dancing and eating, don’t caring for anything. 

That is everyone expect one,… 

…one magenta colored monster who sat on one of the farer away dumps, looking at the moon, long ears flopped down on the sides of his head. 

He was brought out of the silent, meditative state in which he searched for the answers to his questions by the touch of a soft hand on his right shoulder. Looking up his eyes met with a pair of yellow eyes. 

“Ah hey Oblina, why aren’t you on the party?” he asked her while forcing a smile to his lips. 

“The better question would by why you left the party Ickis without telling me or Krumm?” she answered him with a question of her own as she sat down beside him, making him pull somewhat away which confused her. 

On the other hand she had already noticed since the start of their last year that her friend and roommate seemed to try distancing himself from her. Oblina had beaten her brain rather hard to find the answers for the sudden change in behavior, but come to no conclusion in the end. Now was there only one thing left… 

…asking and hoping for an answer…

“Ickis did I do something which made you mad at me?” she asked finally making him turn to her startled. 

“Wh…what? Oblina you never, ever did something which would make me mad at you.” Ickis said in a hurried tone. 

“Then tell me why you are distancing yourself away from me if not because you are angry with me!” Oblina nearly shouted as the frustration of a whole year finally broke out of her, but seeing him turn away and stare at his feet made her regret her harshness immediately. It hurt her to know that she might lose him. “I’m sorry Ickis, it is only that I don’t understand why you try to ignore me.” she said in a softer tone. 

“I hoped that if I manage to distance myself away from you, that then it won’t hurt when we all leave the Academy for good and live our own lifes.” he said in a soft tone. 

“But Ickis, that we leave the Academy doesn’t mean that we won’t see us ever again.” she tried to reassure him, but then he looked at her with such sadness filled eyes that she felt her heart clench. 

“But it won’t be the same as back here and eventually we will live us apart a…and…I…” 

“Ickis please finish the sentence.” she said as he was about to turn again away from her. 

Ickis stared at her for a while his hands shaking, till she placed her black and white ones on them, then after deciding that it was now or never he took a deep breath and finally revealed his secret…

“…I love you…” 

A deep silence fell over the two of them as Ickis turned away again, not wanting to see the horror on her face at his words while Oblina stared at him with wide eyes, his words repeating themselves in her head. She finally had the answer to her questions, but also new ones appeared taking the place of the old ones. She felt confused because she didn’t know if she returned his feelings or not, but looking back at the past she made her decision. Touching his face with her black hand she forced him to look at her before their lips met in a gentle kiss under the full moon… 

_Twelve years later…_

The Monster Academy was buzzing from life as the new school term started and a new generation was about to start their study, just like their parents and grandparents before them. The parents stood on the trash dump saying good bye to the children who were about to start the new chapter of their lives. 

“So, I’m of now.” said a young boy with yellow eyes, his long black and white ears perked up from excitement. 

“I know Scraw, but be patient for a few seconds and don’t let your tail hang down on the ground, you know that grandmother says that it is not proper.” said the mother while her son tried not to groan and his father hid a snicker. 

“Listen to your mother Scraw, you know that she is doing this to hide that she will miss you.” his father answered, ignoring the half-hearted glare his wife was giving him. “Now go and greet the Gromble from us.” 

“Ok dad, bye you two.” Scraw said smiling as he hugged his parents before heading of in the direction of the entrance. 

“It is such a strange feeling to let him go.” the woman said as she watched her blob go. 

“Don’t worry Oblina, he may act sometimes reckless, but he is intelligent and he can keep himself out of trouble and beside that, we also managed so he will be perfectly fine.” her husband replied as he wrapped one arm around his wife’s slim waist. 

“Yes you are right Ickis we should head home now.” and so both left with the other parents, letting their children go their own way. 

Owari


End file.
